


Idfc.

by mangelak0s



Series: JeffMads [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Pues... Publiqué este escrito dos veces para que se pueda leer tanto en inglés como español. 😋¡Coméntenme qué les pareció! Alimenta bastante mi alma de escritor. 💕





	Idfc.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... Publiqué este escrito dos veces para que se pueda leer tanto en inglés como español. 😋  
> ¡Coméntenme qué les pareció! Alimenta bastante mi alma de escritor. 💕

Normalmente, lo mejor era tomar un lápiz y un papel.

Así sacabas todos tus sentimientos, todas tus alegrías, tus risas, tus penas, tus miserias.

Pero… Una carta no la leería.

Y James quería dejarle claro por qué había pasado esto.

¿Era mala persona al hacer eso? ¿Al dejarle claro sus sentimientos?

No, ¿cierto?

Él solo… Quería despedirse de alguna u otra manera.

Tomó su celular, abrió notas y suspiró, comenzando.

“¿Recuerdas cuando decías que me amabas con toda tu alma, y que nunca me dañarías?

Já.

Yo creía que todo estaba bien, ¿sabes? yo… Yo me creía esa fantasía.

Esa estúpida y asquerosa fantasía de mierda en la que viví por años.

Pero a ti nunca te importó.

Nunca te importó, ni te importé, ¿cierto?

Thomas, yo estoy-- estaba loco de amor por ti.  
Hubiese dado mi vida por ti.

Todo lo que tenía lo hubiese regalado, por hacerte sonreír.

Pero nunca fui suficiente para ti.

Mírame a la cara y dime todo lo que sientes, hipócrita.

Tú tomaste mi corazón, fingiste quererlo, cuidarlo, para luego machacrarlo.

Todo se puede arreglar, menos un corazón roto.

¿Recuerdas todos esos momentos románticos que tuvimos? ¿Toda esa hipocresía, esa mentira en la que me mantenías viviendo?

Ahora me importa una mierda.

Ahora… Ahora yo cambié, Thomas.

Aunque… Te sigo necesitando como el imbécil que soy.

No puedo vivir en paz.

Eres en lo único que pienso.

Eres mi día a día, y, mierda, lo odio.

¡Te odio!

Te odio.

te… odio.

yo…

te amo…

no puedo hacer esto, thomas, no tengo fuerzas siquiera como para poner mayúsculas, ¿ves lo triste que soy? ¿la pena ajena que doy?

¿por qué tuvo que terminar todo así?

¿por que tuviste que herirme tanto?

…¿por qué me engañaste?

tú… tú no sabes cómo se siente esto.

escribir esto en las notas de mi teléfono para después mandártelo, parece nota de suicidio, hahaha.  
nunca pensé llegar a esto, pero, thomas.

tú fuiste siempre todo lo que tuve.

eras todo para mí.

y me dejaste caer.

¿cómo creías que me iba a recuperar de esto?

¿cómo crees que puedo seguir mirándote a la cara después de todo?

yo… no puedo más, thomas, no doy más.

me prometiste un hermoso futuro, ¿y qué me diste?

dímelo, thomas, ¿qué mierda me diste?

esto.

esto que está pasando ahora.

déjame dejar de luchar por mi vida.

déjame dejar de luchar por ti.

no puedo más. ya no soy fuerte.

estoy dañado.

estoy roto.

y no me pueden arreglar.

yo ya no puedo más, por dios, se me dificulta respirar, los ojos los tengo hinchados, apenas logro ver, me duele la cabeza de una forma horrible.

tú no eres la persona que conocí hace años.

tú eres… eres alguien… malo.

no puedo contarte nada, ni puedo dormir en la misma cama que tú, ¿no es gracioso? ¿no es graciosa mi vida?

¿tanto asco doy como para que la única persona que he amado y siempre amaré, solo juegue conmigo?

dijiste que te importa una mierda mi vida.

dijiste que te importo una mierda.

me mandaste a la mierda.

¿creíste que me recuperaría fácil?

¿que un perdón lo solucionaría todo?

no, thomas, las cosas no funcionan así.

me siento roto.

triste.

¿triturado?

melancólico, nostálgico, amargado, depresivo, y todos los sinónimos que encuentres.

algunos pensaran que esto es una decisión apresurada, que todo puede cambiar, pero… no.

esto sería un ciclo sin fin, y… no quiero que me golpees.

mis manos están tiritando, ¿qué significa eso?

nunca me había pasado antes.

yo… creo que debería terminar esto aquí, hahah.

nunca más me volverás a ver, y nunca más seré una carga para ti.

ni para nadie.

¿lo más triste de todo?

Es que te amo.”

James copió todo eso, y sin leerlo otra vez, se lo mandó a Thomas tal cual.

Habían dos posibilidades; alcanzaba a leerlo antes de que la depresión de James y su ataque de pánico le superara, o… 

O que llegara al día siguiente al departamento que compartían, y encontrarlo… Muerto… Sobre su cama.

Estuvo toda la noche trabajando, y no miente al decir eso.

No tomó su celular nunca.

Y ahora… Siente como su vida se extinguió.

Corrió hacia James, intentando tomarle el pulso, llorando a más no poder, intentando besarlo a ver si de alguna manera podía reanimarlo, pero… Nada.

James solía tener ciertos episodios de paranoia que no podía controlar más que con pastillas. Esa debería ser la única… La única respuesta a esto.

Thomas fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no caerse ni chocar por lo mareado que estaba, y buscó las pastillas.

Claro, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?  
No se las tomaba hace una semana.

Una semana fue suficiente para quitarle todo lo que había amado en la vida.

Gritó, tirando las pastillas lejos, haciendo que el frasco rompiera el espejo y destrozándolo en muchos pedazos.

“¿Me recordarás?”, escuchó la voz de James, y miró hacia todos lados. “Sé feliz, Thomas.”

¿Ahora él estaba alucinando?

“Lamento todo, pero al menos puedo descansar.”

Su voz se hacía constante.

Y cercana.

Thomas se sentó a un lado de la tina, puso la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar y gritar.

La voz de James le seguía hablando, y Thomas no aguantó más.

Él era todo lo que amaba en la vida, y, ¿qué iba a hacer él sin lo único que le motivaba a seguir?

Se paró, aún con el dulce sonido de la voz de James en sus oídos, y fue donde él estaba.

Se acercó, mientras lloraba, tomó su celular y encontró dos notas.

La primera era la que le había mandado, y la segunda era… Era de él… “Cuerdo.”

En ella le pedía perdón por todo, por lo que iba a hacer— había hecho, y por no poder continuar junto a él.

Todos conocen la novela de Romeo y Julieta, ¿no?

Todos saben que el amor puede llegar a matar.

Y, este era otro de esos casos.

No creo tener que seguir contando más, ya que la historia de ambos, terminó ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> También tengo una cuenta en Hamilton Amino Español, donde tengo la mayoría de mis escritos 💕  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/ypnh4w


End file.
